


Snuggle Me Please

by ArtificialMykel



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: CG/L, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, daddy roy, little adore, trans!adore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialMykel/pseuds/ArtificialMykel
Summary: This was part of a longer multi chapter but I kinda thought it was cute on its own. The CG/L relationship I see Roy and Adore having in this (and any other follow on snippets I do for this) is not a sexual kink. It’s simply Roy wanting to take care of his little princess. Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Snuggle Me Please

“You okay princess?” Roy asks, reaching down to tuck Adore’s hair behind her ear.

Her eyes are half way closed, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on Roy’s knee.

“Sleepy.” Adore tells him quietly, nuzzling her face against Roy’s thigh to try and get comfortable.

“You wanna go take a nap?” Roy asks her, running his fingers through Adore’s hair.

“Mmhm.” Adore hums against Roy’s leg, turning over so she can roll off the couch.

She stands in front of Roy, sleepy eyes, messy hair, pouty lip and Roy falls in love with her even more. Adore shifts from one foot to the other, as if she’s waiting for something.

Roy watches Adore slowly as she frowns and eventually lets out a small whine. Roy suppresses a laugh.

“What’s wrong baby?” He asks, his voice as soft as it can be. “You want me to come and lay with you?”

Roy already knows the answer but the look on Adore’s face makes his heart swell. “Okay, I’ll come with you.”

Adore grins and bounces into the bedroom, stopping next to the bed. Roy follows her in and goes into the walk in closet, to the bottom drawer that they never used to use. He rummages around, finally pulling out a hooded unicorn onesie, complete with floppy ears and a stuffed horn.

He then helps Adore out of her ‘grown up’ clothes, holding her hands as she kicks off her leggings. Roy crouches in front of her with the onesie bunched up. Adore, as she always does, steadies herself on Roy’s shoulders and steps into the onesie, one foot at a time. Roy stands up as well, pulling up the zipper as he goes and kissing Adore lightly.

He moves around and starts pulling the bed covers back, arranging the pillows so Adore has three and he has one. She likes to have an extra pillow to snuggle up next to.

“In you go,” Roy murmurs, holding the blankets so Adore can lay under them. “Lay down baby.”

Roy throws the blankets over Adore’s long legs, tucking them in around her waist. He pulls the hood up on her onesie kissing her forehead as Adore yawns and closes her eyes.

“Are you gonna stay?” She asks Roy quietly, her voice small and innocent.

“Of course baby.”

Roy kicks off his shoes and climbs onto the bed next to Adore, laying on his back with his arm behind his head.

“Nooo,” Adore whines, shuffling around in the bed and trying to pull the blankets out from under Roy’s body. She pouts when the blankets stay exactly where they are. “Moooooove.” She whines, pushing at Roy’s side.

Roy laughs at her and climbs off the bed. Adore then pulls the blankets back, rearranges the pillows and then pats the bed next to her, grinning at Roy.

“Oh so you want me under the blankets?” Roy asks as if he doesn’t know what Adore is getting at.

“Yep! So we can snuggle.” She tells him, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Okay, if I have to.” Roy says with a mock eye roll.

Adore giggles, excitedly waiting for Roy to climb under the sheets. Roy strips down to his briefs and climbs in, pulling the blankets over him. In seconds, Adore is next to him, curling up against his side like a big cat. She rests her head on his chest and wraps her arms around his middle, their legs intertwining.

“I could stay here all day and all night.” Adore purrs, her voice vibrating through Roy’s chest.

“Me too princess.” He confirms, his hand going to her hair, his fingers running through his slowly.

“You’re gonna make me sleepy.” Adore murmurs.

Roy frowns. “I thought that was why we came to bed?” He asks, wondering if he’d misunderstood.

“I know.” Adore’s voice is small and quiet.

“Sleep baby.” Roy tells her, leaning down slightly to kiss her forehead.

“Mmhm.”

“I love you.”

“Mm, love you too.”

A few moments of silence pass, Adore’s breathing evening out and her grip on Roy loosening a little. Roy closes his eyes as well, thinking a small nap can’t do any harm. He’s almost drifted to sleep, when he’s startled by Adore sitting bolt up right, the blankets pooling around her. Roy’s eyes snap open and he sits up too.

“You okay princess?” He asks, rubbing her back as she kicks the blankets away.

“Gotta pee.” She mumbles, jumping out of bed and rushing into the ensuite.

Roy barks out a cackle. “Every single time.” He murmurs, shaking his head.

“Heeey, meanie!” Adore calls from the bathroom.

Roy shakes his head again, laying back on the bed and putting his hands behind his head. Adore comes bolting out of the bathroom and dives onto the bed, giggling like crazy as she snuggles up next to Roy again.

“Snuggle me please.” She demands.

Roy smiles and goes back to running his fingers through Adore’s hair, thinking about how fucking lucky he is to have her in his life.

“Daddy?” Adore murmurs.

“Yes princess?”

“Thank you for looking after me.”

Roy reaches other to lace their fingers together. “It’s my job baby girl, to look after you.”

“Mm,” Adore’s small voice is ridiculously close to sleep but Roy can tell she’s fighting it. “Love you daddy.”

“Love you too princess.” He kisses her head again, pulling her closer to his chest. “Now go to sleep.”


End file.
